Avengersmarvel Preferences
by InfinityLoki
Summary: Preferences of the Avengers! Includes Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Loki! Updates weekly
1. chapter 1

_Originally posted on Wattpad._

 _ **Tony**_

You sighed as you watched you friends dance drunkly in the distance. (F/N) had invited you out with her friends to a popular nightclub in New York.

Which at the time she asked, you had agreed since you felt like it would be fun. Although, when you got there, you just ended up not being in the mood for today.

"Excuse me," Tony says sitting beside you in the bar, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," you smiled back at him.

Tony ordered you a drink and one for himself to the barman.

"My names (Y/N)" you said

"I'm Tony." He said smirking.

You gave him a strange look for a moment, this man sounded all too familiar, where had you seen him before?

"So... why'd you come over?" You asked, playing with your drink.

" You looked lonely." He stated.

You looked back up again before glancing back to your drunk friends, then back to Tony. " My friends ditched me." You shrugged.

"Shame," Tony said abruptly

You spent a good hour chatting and flirting with Tony until a few of your friends who stayed came back to you asking you if you were ready to get a cab and leave. You smiled apologetically at Tony as you rose up to get a cab for you and your friends. However before he left, he slipped you his number. 212-541-8722 - Tony Stark

You practically stared at the paper in awe struck the whole ride, the light going off in your mind. You had just flirted with Tony Stark.

 _ **Steve**_

The smell of freshly cut grass lingered in the air as you sat in your favourite spot in your local park, you looked around watching the morning runners for a moment before pulling out your (Book/Phone). Every couple minutes you'd look up from you activity and look at the joggers that went in front of you. You were looking for someone, of course, you knew nothing about this man you wanted to see, just that he was cute, and you could catch him jogging at this time of day. Suddenly you looked up again when you heard the occurring foot steps of a runner, unlike usual, when you looked up at the mysterious stranger, he glanced at you, holding eye contact with you before he was off again.

Embarrassed out of your mind, you sunk deeper into your (book/phone) hoping you would disappear from reality.

Later on, you felt something sit beside, out of curiosity you withdrew from the (book/phone) you were focusing on and looked up, your eyes widened in astonishment when you realized the man beside you was the one from earlier.

"H-hi." you stuttered.

"Hi, I'm Steve, I can't help but of noticed you seemed to be here around this time everyday," Steve spoke.

"Oh, it's really peaceful this time of day." You blushed a bit, small talk was not your forte. You and Steve went on like that, asking each other little things about you or him, or telling little stories, resentfully you both had to leave, however, you both made a promise to see each other at the spot tomorrow and it became a new tradition.

 _ **Thor**_

You were having a peaceful stroll down one of the grocery aisles before you realized that the last thing you needed, (favourite flavour) Poptarts was on the highest self, you tried to reach up but with no avail. you looked around for some store clerks, you didn't see anyone so you immediately started to jump up and down hoping you'll be able to grab at least one. Someone unknowingly to you, had arrived beside you and grabbed the (flavour) Poptart. You glared at the tall man since he just grabbed the last one of your favourite kind. "I think you were trying to acquire this." The broad man smiled.

You gleamed, " thank you so much!"

he laughed a bit before shoving the whole aisle of pop tarts in his cart and left.

 _ **Natasha**_

The cool night air breezed around you as you were sitting down on a park bench, trying to just focus on the beautiful stars. Although you tried your best, you could not get the feeling that someone was watching you. After glancing around, you swiftly rose from the park bench as you tried to quicken your pace however you wanted to look like your just taking a stroll. This wouldn't be the first time someone stalked you and tried to kill you.

As you were walking back to your apartment in the dark, still feeling eyes on you, you took a swift turn at the closest alley. Briskly, you grabbed a dagger from your boot and threw it behind you. You waited a minute. There was no noise indicating that the dagger had landed.

Suddenly, out from the shadows emerged a woman like figure holding your throwing dagger in between her hand. "(Y/N), (L/N)?"

"Oh,u-uh, yeah?" You replied to your name awestruck.

"Great. I'm agent Romanoff. " she said as she went on to explain how she was a agent from a place called shield that had wanted to recruit you.

 _ **Clint**_

Your only friend in Shield, Natasha, left off on a Mission leaving you alone to train, the first few days were dreadful, so you contacted Natasha complaining how she should just ditch her assignment and come back.

"Okay, (Y/N), I have a friend who I think might be able to train with you," she spoke over the phone not telling you much about about just where to go.

Once you arrived, you were met with agent Barton, someone Natasha had mentioned a couple times, but you didn't know much about him.

However, you two ended up really enjoying each other's company for the few weeks that Natasha had left, also, both of you spent most of it talking them training.

"You just tried to set me up, didn't you?" You had called Natasha one night, she hung up immediately.

 _Loki_

You were in an library, looking in the Mythology section for a certain book on Norse mythology for your school project. Once you found the book you reached it from the shelf and grabbed the book. You heard a light chuckle behind you as you turned to see someone standing behind you.

You looked around realizing he was the only one around, "uh, what's so funny?" You asked nervously, hoping you weren't doing anything stupid.

He looks at the book you choose "Why are you reading about Gods?" He asks.

You look at him curiously wondering how your choice for a book could bring such amusement. "Well, it's interesting, mythology, folklore, stuff like that."

He doesn't respond for a moment "you know, if you want I can give you some notes," he tells you smirking.

"Really, what do you know about this stuff?" You asked accusingly.

"More then you think," he said with a huge cocky smirk on his face.

"My name's (Y/N), I'm sitting over there, you can come sit with me." you pointed to a table with your bag laying beside a chair.

"My name's Loki," he says after a minute as you both settled at the table, "What, like the God of mischief?" you raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

 _Please don't forget to like, rate or leave a comment please!_


	2. Hard to get (2)

Tony

Tony finds your hard to get act was irresistible, it would would make him want you even more.

Considering the fact that he was the Tony Stark, he loved how you weren't like the other girls who would instantly do anything to try and please Tony. It was a strange, although a nice feeling to have to try and win over your affections for once. Tony knew that eventually it would all be rewarding in the end when he finally gets to kiss you and know that you're only his.

Steve

Steve was... really hurt. Why would you flirt with Steve so much but simultaneously make him feel that you didn't feel the same way as he did?

He was honestly truly confused and decided to confide in Tony who laughed at Steve.

Eventually, Tony told Steve that you were just playing hard to get, which Steve didn't necessarily believe him, so he ended up embarrassingly and awkwardly asking you upfront, you told Steve the truth. You eventually opened up about your insecurities and problems which lead to Steve giving you the best hug ever and promising you that he never leave or hurt you.

Thor

At first, Thor didn't really take notice, he thought your aloofness was just how you were around people. It never struck him as odd until it became painfully obviously to others like Steve that you were obviously vying for Thor's attention. He instantly became curious and wanted to know how acting that way would end up working because it just only seemed to confuse him. When you confessed that it was because you didn't want to seem all to invested so that he didn't want to leave, Thor instantly got upset. He would never leave you, not for anything, anyone.

Thor reassures you as often as you need him to, wanting you to understand that he cares for you deeply.

Clint

Who said fighting fire with Fire could actually be a good idea?

Neither of you actually know who started playing this game, but neither of you would admit defeat. Eventually Natasha had enough of yours and Clint's shit and had pointed out what you two were doing by stating "Can't you two just date already, this is tiring!"

Natasha

Natasha knew exactly what you were doing and how you were currently making her feel. She keeps on trying until you finally cave in and agree to just one date. Then one becomes two and two becomes three, etc.

Loki

It bothered Loki intensely, how one minute you're flirting and touching him making him feel so-

He started dealing with your flirting with two solutions; a) he'd sometimes bluntly state what you were doing, or b) he'd pretend that you had greatly wounded his pride.

Eventually it got too much, even for the God of mischief himself. Maybe this whole time you have been just playing along with him? Was he making you feel uncomfortable and you didn't want to be rude and say anything? Maybe you still thought of him like most of the Avengers still did? Loki wasn't planning to ask you about at all, however, these feeling still haven't gone away.

Loki finally decided suck up his pride and finally ask you if he had been doing something wrong to make you act that way to him. It took awhile, but once you told him, he assured you that it was fine, and to an extent, Loki understands how you feel, however you have noticed that he has become much more affectionate.

Any suggestions? Comment or dm me I'm always open


	3. What they love about you 3

Tony

Your flirting.

You unknowingly flirt all the time and Tony loves it.

Steve

Your eyes.

Steve loves your (color) eyes, he loves how they instantly brighten up when you're talking about anything you're passionate about, or how your eyes hold your true emotions.

Clint

Your humor.

Although your humor may be considered offensive/rude to others, Clint loves it.

Natasha

Your forgiveness.

Although it can get you into a lot of shit, at the end of the day, Natasha loves it.

Thor

How you can't stay angry at him.

You can never stay angry at Thor for more than an hour.

Longest time angry - 30 minutes

Longest silence treatment - 35 seconds

Loki

Your sass.

Although Your sass may annoy the shit out of Loki, he loves it.

HEY Guys! Requests are open!

(Someone please request that would be great thanks)


End file.
